newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/508 April Timeline
<-- Full --> ; - 29th of March to the 15th of April, 508 ANI :The army spends a week recruiting and reorganizing at Swartun while rains make travel difficult. On April 4th, they head west, staying in Rora overnight and crossing to Namdalside on the morning of the 7th. They learn the south Namdalside Resistance has taken Force Skrite near Sundoy but are about to be overwhelmed, and force march and defeat the orcs at the Battle of Skrite on the 8th. They spend the 9th and 10th recruiting more troops and arrive at Costvud on the 11th. :Rumors of a secret entrance don't pan out, but they do find a friendly golem buried beneath the castle. They retreat to Trevya to recruit more troops and are attacked by Pennant Zo Erigash who is roundly defeated. On the 14th, they return to Costvud and Himmel storms the castle. Banner Taeza Gulm is killed and Pennant Zo Erigash flees with less than a dozen Dogbloods, headed for Travgrave. ; - 3rd of April to the 6th of April, 508 ANI :The other Resistance leaders head into Otern to find a Resistance contact, Kyell. On the 4th, they establish Kyell is not in Dons, and on the 5th, they make contact with , the leader of the Otern Resistance. She confirms that Kyell has been taken by the orcs. On the 6th, the group infiltrates Hortskink in an attempt to rescue Kyell and other captives of the orcs. ; - 6th of April to the 23rd of April, 508 ANI :The Resistance in Otern takes control of Hortskink on the 6th and spends the next five days frantically recruiting militia from around Flostrund. Meanwhile, Penant Zo Grunak takes the 6th and 9th Bonespears into Engenstut and launches an ill-conceived assault on Swartun on the 10th. By nightfall on the 11th, he is forced back with heavy losses. He returns to Hortskink on the 13th and launches another badly planned attack on the Resistance there. 's leadership sees him off with 100% casualties. Aisling leads her forces south to the stronghold of Crickfeeg and defeats the remnants of the 5th Bonespears, then returns to Hortskink on the 17th. :Trahaern and Himmel lead their forces west on the 17th, easily overrunning Travgrave and liberating Stineyer on the 20th. :Two days later, their forces unite with Aisling's at Niswunstine, crushing the 7th Bonespears between them. On the 23rd, the combined forces return to Hortskink and meet up with 80 freshly recruited Heavy Infantry coming up from the training grounds at Swartun, along with the Guardian stone golem from Costvud. ; - 24 of April to the 30th of April, 508 ANI. :Himmel, Arianna, Attivi, Nayla, and Nesta take the field army south, crossing into Dorget via the Nesna-Fisthus ferry on the 26th. Himmel launches an all-out assault on the orcs guarding the ferry in the morning, wiping them out. Late on the 28th, his army arrives at Duzen Iken and assaults the walls. The castle falls at nightfall on the 29th. Orc reinforcements arrive on the 30th and are wiped out immediately. : :The leadership investigates the on the afternoon of the 30th. After bypassing a trap, they encounter crystal golems and have a difficult fight. The fight ends when arrives and magical overpowers the leadership. ; - 30th of April, 508 ANI. :The Resistance leaders defeat in Whitemist in a difficult battle. They examine her body and determine she is an elf. They also recover a damaged magical flying boat that Attivi begins to repair.